A long way
by xBlackSwanx
Summary: Quand la vie a décidé de s'acharner sur toi tu peux subir et fermer ta gueule, ou bien prendre les choses en main et tout arrêter. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps sur ce site à lire je ne sais combien de fictions j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et de moi aussi faire mumuse avec les personnages de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Etant une grande débutante dans le domaine de l'écriture ce n'est pas une fiction mais une simple OS divisée en 2 parties que j'ai décidé de publier. **

**Je ne souhaite pas non plus des centaines de reviews mais au moins quelques unes afin que je me fasse une idée sur mon travail, n'hésitez pas à jouer les critiques littéraires ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>15 janvier 2011, aux environs de 18h, dans la petite bourgade de Forks. C'est dans ce coin paumé des Etats-Unis entouré essentiellement de verdure que je vivais.<p>

_Enfin ça c'était avant._

Le temps était très nuageux (une habitude dans cette ville), le soleil (quasi-inexistant) avait laissé place au crépuscule annonciateur de l'obscurité de la nuit. Le vent étant de la partie perturbait le calme habituel du lieu, secouant avec violence les arbres présents derrière moi, affolant la mer à mes pieds, je le sentais aussi fouetter durement mon visage et s'insinuer froidement sous mes vêtements mais cela m'importait peu. A cet instant j'observais avec fascination et une certaine émotion ce paysage d'apparence si terne mais pourtant si vivant. Debout, sur cette falaise, admirant ce spectacle, plus rien ne comptait pour moi, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais sereine. Les choses étaient enfin claires dans ma tête et en pensant une énième fois à tout ce qui m'avait poussé ici j'étais sûre de mon choix, déterminée à en finir avec tout ça. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je pouvais faire ici, toute seule qui plus est.

_Va falloir attendre un peu pour le savoir !_

A cet instant j'étais à un tournant de ma vie décisif. Depuis ma naissance je n'en avais été qu'une vulgaire spectatrice, subissant encore et encore tout en gardant mes souffrances et déceptions comme une maladie qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. Comparé à certains, _les plus malheureux je pense, _on pourrait dire que mon enfance et mon adolescence avaient été assez calme mais comparé à beaucoup elles étaient des périodes particulièrement compliquées et difficiles traverser. Ce sont mes meilleurs moments vécus, pourtant rares, ainsi qu'une certaine force de caractère qui m'ont permis de tenir jusqu'à maintenant. A un moment donné j'ai cru avoir enfin trouvé la paix, plutôt fragile mais qu'importe, cependant c'était sans compter sur ma malchance habituelle qui cette fois-ci m'avait frappée bien plus douloureusement que jamais. Le genre de coup dont on ne s'en remet pas.

_Je sais. Tout ce que je viens de raconter jusque là est triste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer lamentablement sur mon sort. L'histoire est triste mais la narratrice plutôt sarcastique dans son genre. Rangez vos mouchoirs ! _

Mon nom, puisqu'il faut bien que vous le sachiez : Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. C'est plus court et je déteste mon prénom. Jeune fille de 18 ans, petite, brune, le teint pâle comme la mort…_Un vrai mannequin ! _Forks n'est pas ma ville d'origine, je suis née et j'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans à Montréal avec ma mère, Renée Evan. Elle a quitté mon père, Charlie Swan bien avant ma venue au monde, pour une femme aussi extravagante et hyperactive que Renée une vie de famille bien rangée dans un trou perdu tel que Forks était inenvisageable.

_Si elle avait pu s'en rendre compte avant ma conception !_

Elle a donc plié bagages et retrouvé le bruit et l'agitation de sa chère grande ville natale, mon père, trop fier mais profondément blessé ne l'a pas retenue, je ne le voyais pas souvent mais avais presque tous les mois de ses nouvelles.

Ma relation avec Renée n'a jamais été celle qu'une mère et sa fille devraient avoir. Elle est la principale cause de tous mes problèmes et de mon existence chaotique, si ma mère avait remplit son rôle correctement ma vie n'aurait certainement pas été la même. Elle m'a souvent délaissée au profit d'elle-même et de ses nombreuses aventures que j'ai vu pendant des années voir défiler dans notre appartement, _tous plus cons les uns que les autres. _Elle a toujours été une grande romantique et, quitte à oublier ses devoirs de mère, voulait absolument trouver l'homme de sa vie.

_Quelle connerie !_

J'ai du très tôt m'assumer seule, devenir indépendante et je dois dire que de nous deux c'est moi qui ait d'avantage tenu le rôle de l'adulte. Ce quotidien vide de complicité et de rapports familiaux avec elle était triste et lourd à supporter. Je la voyais vivre sa vie de célibataire, pratiquant tout un tas d'activités farfelues la journée, sortant presque tous les soirs en ramenant avec elle sa nouvelle conquête ou ne rentrant pas du tout de la nuit. Tout ceci bien sûr avec une désinvolture et un profond désintérêt à mon égard. J'aurai pu lui faire comprendre les choses, lui parler mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire. Parce que ma mère a toujours été comme ça et qu'il aurait été stupide de ma part d'imaginer que je puisse la faire changer mais aussi et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste. A l'époque, _époque où j'étais encore très jeune_, je ne comprenais pas son manque d'instinct maternel, je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle était déçue de ce que j'étais, elle si exubérante et pleine de vie et moi si timide et réservée. Elle me faisait régulièrement des remarques me faisant comprendre ses possibles déceptions.

_« Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre chérie ! » _

_« Regarde-toi ! En plus de lui ressembler physiquement tu deviens aussi cynique que ton père ! » _

_« Pourquoi est-tu aussi effacée ? A ton âge j'étais loin d'être comme ça ! » _

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'suis comme ça ? C'est parce que j'ai une mère qui m'a pourri mon enfance !_

J'encaissais ses remarques et son comportement sans broncher allant même jusqu'à me remettre en question, je suis devenue petit à petit une fille mal dans sa peau, voulant être invisible aux yeux de gens, ne les approchant pas. Etre aussi tôt livrée à moi-même et sans repères a crée un véritable fossé entre les enfants de mon âge et moi, j'étais en net décalage par rapport à eux, n'ayant pas la même manière de penser je les trouvais futiles et immatures _ce qui est normal pour des enfants_ et ils me trouvaient bizarre. _Et ils avaient raison en quelque sorte. _Pour cette raison je passais la plupart du temps chez moi à lire et dessiner _mes deux grandes passions_, un moyen pour moi d'échapper à mon quotidien, ce que me reprochait souvent Renée.

_C'est sûr que si les autres enfants ne me considéraient pas comme une bête de foire j'aurai eu des amis et donc la possibilité d'avoir plus d'activités de mon âge !_

Ma vie, pour le moment si fantastique _ironie bien-sûr, _a pris un tournent important aux alentours de mes 13/14 ans et pour deux principales raisons. La première, et tout le monde l'a vécu, la vit ou va bientôt pouvoir faire sa connaissance : la puberté ! Je dois avouer que pour une fois j'ai eu de la chance. Si cela a été si important pour moi ce n'est pas à cause des boutons ou autres appareils dentaires. _Que nenni ! _En l'espace de quelques mois j'ai observé avec surprise et parfois même effroi mon corps de fillette presque androgyne se transformer en celui d'une jeune fille aux formes bien développées pour son âge. Pour la première fois j'ai suscité l'intérêt de ma mère qui subitement voulait m'entraîner dans ses virées shopping, _le cauchemar, _et m'apprendre à être une femme. _Au secours ! _ L'intérêt je l'ai aussi suscité, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, du côté de la gente masculine. Chez les garçons de mon âge et même certains plus âgés. Pour la première fois on a fait intention à moi, de manière plutôt superficielle mais quand même ça change.

_Et pour ça il aura fallu une paire de seins et des hanches !_ _Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dis mais je trouve ma vie pathétique !_

Suite à ce brusque éveil de ma féminité un autre évènement important est survenu et il porte un nom : Edward Cullen.

Moi qui pensait cela un peu idiot et impossible ma mère avait enfin, selon elle, trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Les choses s'étaient passées différemment qu'avec les autres hommes et c'est bien pour cela que j'avais été aussi surprise et plutôt pris ça au sérieux. _Tout en restant sur mes gardes bien-sûr_. Elle ne l'avait amené chez nous qu'après m'avoir parlé de lui, seulement quelques semaines après sa première sortie avec lui. Je me souviens bien de ce jour, c'était un mardi et nous étions en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine…

_« Alors bien dormi ma chérie ? » Ma mère avec un grand sourire attendait ma réponse, pourtant elle savait très bien que je suis de mauvais poil le matin._

_« Hum… ouai, comme d'hab'. » Etre la plus brève possible en espérant qu'elle me laisse manger tranquillement._

_« Bien ! Et tu compte faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? » Et rien que son regard plein d'appréhension et son étrange intérêt pour moi me firent comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. En plus notre récente « complicité » Renée agissait étrangement ces derniers temps, elle était plus souriante que d'ordinaire (un exploit) et me cachait certaines choses concernant ses sorties alors qu'habituellement elle se foutait royalement que je sache ou non ce genre de chose. J'allai enfin connaître la raison de ces changements._

_« Je sais pas encore mais vu l'temps qu'il fait j'vais rester ici. J'ai l'impression que tu veux me parler de quelque chose, j'me trompe ? »_

_Avec un petit sourire elle me répondit. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être perspicace ! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que ce soir j'ai invité quelqu'un à diner à la maison. »_

_« C'est tout ! » Sa ne pouvait pas être que ça ! « Y'a autre chose, va y dis moi ! » Parce que franchement mon seuil de patience le matin avait déjà été franchi depuis belle lurette !_

_« Et bien la personne qui nous invite est un homme, un homme qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je voudrais te le présenter. Sa va faire bientôt deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et lui et moi avons pensé qu'il était temps pour vous de faire connaissance. »_

_Alors là, j'étais sur le cul ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me parlait avec autant de maturité et de sérieux, surtout que d'habitude quand sa concerne les hommes elle agit plus comme une sorte de groupie pré-pubère. Putain, j'en étais presque émue !_

_« Pour être honnête je suis assez surprise, tu m'annonce ça maintenant et c'est ce soir que je vais le voir ! Mais bon on verra bien comment ça va se passer. »_

_« C'est vrai que j'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt mais j'attendais d'être sûre de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Tu sais je tiens vraiment à lui, il est si beau, si gentil et très gentleman, tu verras je suis sûre que tu va l'aimer ! »_

_« Comme je t'ai dis on verra. J'vais prendre ma douche. » Vu ce que je venais d'entendre j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche afin de me remettre les idées en place. _

_J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, mon casque vissé aux oreilles et un livre à la main. De quoi me préparer à la soirée qui allait suivre…_

Mon appréhension et mes doutes ce sont finalement estompés au fur et à mesure du diner.

Avant son arrivée j'essayais d'imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler, ma mère étant sortie avec des gars tous plus différents les uns que les autres je m'attendais encore une fois à être surprise _comme celui avec tout ses tatouages ou l'autre avec ses chemises à fleurs immondes _et je n'ai pas été déçue. Edward était un jeune homme de 24 ans, _12 ans de moins que ma mère quand même_, dans les 1 mètre 85 avec une silhouette plutôt fine, des cheveux châtains clair avec des reflets bruns et habillé très simplement d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris. Ca s'était pour la description physique et ma première impression sur lui, et pour l'instant il m'avait l'air bien différent des autres abrutis que fréquentait Renée. Cette impression s'est confirmée par la suite, en discutant avec lui j'ai découvert un homme intelligent et très calme, il répondait à mon petit interrogatoire sur lui avec patience et une certaine décontraction. J'ai même pu découvrir quelques points en commun avec lui, nous avons d'ailleurs passé une grande partie de la soirée à parler de photographie, son métier, Renée, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de boire ses paroles, le regard scotché sur lui. Après cette première rencontre j'étais convaincue que si ma mère voulait comme elle le disait une histoire sérieuse avec un homme, Edward était celui qu'elle lui fallait.

_Mais honnêtement je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment ils ont fait pour se plaire l'un à l'autre !_

Les semaines suivantes la relation entre Renée et Edward a évolué de manière importante : il passait de plus en plus de temps à la maison, restant même quelques nuits par semaine, parfois Renée aussi restait chez lui me laissant seule chez nous, _mais ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça_, il essayait parfois de m'inclure dans leurs sorties en nous invitant à diner, chez lui ou dehors, et, connaissant ma passion pour le dessin et la photo en nous emmenant à des expos, j'ai même pu visiter son atelier photo chez lui et la galerie dans laquelle il travaillait.

_Vraiment sympa le gars !_

Cependant si les relations avec mon « beau père » étaient au beau fixe, celles avec ma mère commençaient à décliner. Depuis ce fameux diner j'ai pu constater le peu d'intérêt qu'elle me portait ces derniers temps peu à peu disparaître au profit de son « Eddy chéri », _surnom qu'il déteste en plus_, chose à laquelle je m'attendais, Renée ayant toujours privilégiée ses copains à moi. Mais c'est notre emménagement chez Edward qui a définitivement rompu toute relation entre elle et moi, je peux même dire que c'était bien pire qu'au début.

Après avoir accepté de vivre avec lui Renée vivait dans l'euphorie permanente, le jour même tous ses amis et même ses connaissances étaient au courant et elle partageait son temps entre la décoration de l'appart, elle disait vouloir ajouter sa touche personnelle, et notre emménagement. Edward la laissait faire avec un regard plutôt amusé et quant à moi… et bien je me contentais de suivre le mouvement en fermant ma gueule.

_Comme d'habitude quoi !_

J'ai vécu _ou plutôt tenu _avec eux pendant presque 1 an, je crois que je n'en aurai pas supporté plus. Le comportement de ma mère à mon égard était bien plus difficile à supporter avec un homme vivant avec nous. Le fait de la voir aussi tendre et attentionnée avec son petit-ami devant moi invisible à ses yeux me faisait souffrir au plus haut point.

_Je me sentais vraiment comme une merde !_

Je me contentais donc de vivre ma petite vie en parallèle de la leur, m'efforçant de garder un bon niveau au lycée et de ne rien laisser paraître de mon mal être. Je me suis aussi mise à sortir le soir, trainant dans des endroits peu recommandés pour une fille de 15 ans avec des personnes plus ou moins fréquentables. Ils étaient pour la plupart majeurs mais je ne leur avais jamais caché mon âge et ils m'ont de suite acceptés parmi eux, étant exclue des autres au collège les retrouver chaque soir était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, je me sentais enfin exister. J'ai vécu avec eux beaucoup de nouvelles expériences : des fêtes mémorables où l'alcool coulait à flot, les joies de la plénitude grâce à certaines drogues, _tout ceci à consommer avec modération bien sûr _etj'ai même eu l'occasion de me faire tatouer, un magnifique dessin sur la cheville fait par un de mes amis, Demétri. C'est avec lui aussi que j'ai vécu ma première relation sexuelle. Nous passions la soirée dans son appart avec les autres, au bout d'un moment nous avons voulu nous isoler un peu alors nous sommes allés dans sa chambre et une chose entraînant une autre…

_Et c'était… plutôt bien. Il était vachement doué le p'tit Dem' !_

Contrairement à la légende sur la première fois pour une fille je n'ai pas trop eu mal, par contre il y eu un peu de sang et je n'ai pas eu de fameux orgasme ! _Faut pas rêver non plus c'était que la première fois ! _Aucune relation amoureuse ne s'est développée entre lui et moi par la suite, notre amitié nous suffisait mais il nous arrivait parfois de remettre le couvert.

_Une amitié améliorée en quelque sorte._

Cela m'arrivait aussi de le faire venir à la maison ainsi que d'autres amis _les plus fréquentables on va dire_ sous le regard indifférent de Renée et soucieux d'Edward. Pour revenir à ce qu'il se passait chez nous _ou plutôt chez Renée et Edward_ et à ce qui me gênait vis-à-vis de l'attitude de ma mère face à lui, en plus de son amour débordant l'attitude d'Edward me perturbait sur certains points et a d'ailleurs finit par me pousser vers la sortie.

_Et ainsi vers Forks._

Sa réaction face à ma non relation mère-fille avec Renée m'a étonnée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il imite Renée et me soit à son tour indifférent ou qu'il fasse comme si « tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes », mais non. Il avait l'air vraiment gêné pour moi et semblait un peu perdu, il a même, je crois, essayé de lui parler mais sans succès. _Il a sûrement du être confronté à Renée la tête de mule. _Il me regardait souvent avec un air de compassion et m'a plusieurs fois fait comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui, il a attendu un jour où Renée était absente de la maison pour pouvoir me parler et enfin comprendre la situation…

_J'étais dans ma chambre quand il est entré et m'a demandé si nous pouvions discuter, j'ai accepté et il a prit place sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Après quelques banalités il est entré dans le vif du sujet._

_« Ecoute Bella, ça fait un peu plus de 2 mois que vous êtes venues vivre avec moi et plus le temps passe plus j'me pose des questions sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre. » Il me scrutait avec intensité et un profond intérêt, même si j'avais un peu honte d'en parler je sus que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir._

_N'osant soutenir son regard je baissais les yeux et lui répondis. « C'est vrai que sa peut te paraître bizarre mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et il n'y a aucun conflit entre moi et Renée si c'est la question que tu te pose. »_

_« Tu en es vraiment sûre ! Si ce n'est pas ça alors explique moi. Je m'étais dis que c'est peut être le fait que je vive avec vous maintenant qui perturbe les choses entre vous et qui explique votre éloignement. » Le pauvre, il croyait que c'était de sa faute. Il fallait que je le rassure et que je mette les choses au clair avec lui._

_Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux. « S'il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre Edward c'est que tu n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Entre ma mère et moi ça a toujours été comme ça, tu sais, l'instinct maternel et Renée sa fait deux. Vu de l'extérieur sa peut paraître bizarre mais elle s'est toujours comportée comme ça avec moi et crois moi sa risque pas de changer ! »_

_« Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'avant entre vous c'était différent. Bon c'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais eu l'air très proche mais quand même, j'imaginais pas que ça pouvais se passer aussi mal entre vous.» Si tu savais Edward…_

_« La différence avec « avant » comme tu dis c'est que tu ne vivais pas avec nous, tu ne te rendais pas bien compte des choses. Maintenant tu sais alors ne te fais plus de soucis. » Je ne préférais pas lui dire qu'avant qu'elle ne me le présente nous commencions à nouer des liens. Enfin lien est un bien grand mot et je savais que même sans lui elle aurait fini par se lasser de moi._

_Edward prit soudain un air plus grave « Même si les choses sont claires je ne suis pas plus rassuré. Tu ne te rends pas compte mais son comportement vis-à-vis de toi n'est pas normal. Elle se préoccupe à peine de toi, te laisse te débrouiller toute seule et même sortir à n'importe quelle heure ! Tu sais, moi aussi mes parents étaient peu présents pour moi, j'imagine un peu ce que tu dois ressentir, tout ça est trop dur à assumer pour une fille de ton âge. » Son attention à mon égard me touchait vraiment mais me mettait aussi un peu mal à l'aise._

_« Je suis habituée à tout ça, je vais bien je t'assure. » J'essayais d'être la plus convaincante possible._

_Pendant un court temps il ne dit rien, cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard, puis il rompit son silence. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas à venir me parler. Sinon je sais pas trop ce que j'peux faire pour toi, peut être essayer encore de lui parler.»_

_« Honnêtement tu perdrais ton temps, et je ne veux pas créer des problèmes entre vous alors s'il te plaît ne t'occupe plus de ça. » _

_Il m'observa encore quelques instants avec toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux mais aussi autre chose que je ne sus définir puis il me laissa. Je lâchais alors un profond soupir, contente de voir cette conversation se terminer. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, signe de l'arrivée de Renée._

Après notre conversation je sentis nettement l'ambiance à la maison changer. Découvrant en quelque sorte une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Renée, Edward devint légèrement plus distant envers elle et soudainement très occupé par son travail. Renée, quant à elle, restait fidèle à elle-même mais désirant bientôt passer moins de temps avec son homme au profit de soirées avec ses copines. Etant tolérant au début, Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter ce qui provoqua leur toute première dispute. _Oh mon dieu !_ Cette distance a aussi donné lieu à un rapprochement entre lui et moi. Nous discutions ensemble plus souvent et passions les soirs où Renée était de sortie devant un film ou dans son atelier où nos conversations duraient des heures.

Renée qui n'était pas si idiote pour ne pas s'apercevoir de ce rapprochement n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. J'ai par moment aperçu certains regards mauvais de sa part et elle a même parfois annulé certaines de ses sorties pour rester avec Edward. Généralement les parents qui se remettent en couple souhaitent que leurs enfants s'entendent avec leur nouvelle moitié, mais ce n'était apparemment pas son cas. Egoïsme, jalousie ou mépris ? Je ne sais pas.

_Et je crois que je ne saurais jamais les sentiments de ma mère à mon égard._

Cependant mon entente avec Edward n'a pas été ternie et à même évoluée dans le bon sens.

_Plus que je ne l'imaginais d'ailleurs…_

Connaissant mon grand intérêt pour son travail il m'invitait régulièrement à venir le voir à la galerie où j'ai pu faire connaissance avec ses collègues, il me demandait même son avis sur tel ou tel artiste et sur son travail aussi. Il devenait de plus en plus protecteur envers moi, me conduisant ou venant me chercher au lycée et même m'interdisant _ou plutôt m'empêchant_ de sortir certains soirs ce qui m'agaçait beaucoup.

_La première fois qu'on m'interdisait de faire quelque chose ! _

Ce que j'ai pris au début pour une attitude fraternelle, parfois même paternelle était en vérité plus complexe.

_Les choses se corsent !_

J'ai surpris parfois des regards plus tendres et intenses que d'ordinaire, mais je pensais mal interpréter cela. Il tiquait quand je laissais sous-entendre qu'il se comportait comme une sorte de grand frère pour moi. Il avait parfois certains gestes ou contacts physiques que l'on pourrait juger trop affectueux ou même légèrement déplacés mais aussi de plus en plus de regards appréciateurs sur ma silhouette.

Je ne m'en suis jamais inquiétée, après tout il avait 10 ans de plus que moi, il n'a jamais été incorrect et puis je l'appréciais trop pour vouloir prendre mes distances avec lui.

_Et si j'en avais pris « l'accident » ne ce serait jamais produit et je serais peut-être toujours avec eux._

Pourtant, encore une fois ma naïveté de l'époque m'avait joué des tours et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'aurai pu commettre une grosse erreur, plus grave que « l'accident ».

_Nous étions en plein mois d'octobre, un dimanche. Pour fêter son trente sixième anniversaire comme il se doit Renée avait décidé de partir avec ses deux meilleures amies pour un week-end à New York, au programme : shopping, visite de certains coins emblématiques et soirées dans les clubs les plus branchés de la ville. Edward et moi, bien entendu sommes restés à la maison, une situation qui ne l'enchantait pas trop mais qu'importe : ce que Renée veut, Renée l'obtient._

_Histoire de ne pas rester à glander dans l'appart pendant que ma mère s'éclatait dans la grande pomme nous nous étions fait le vendredi soir une soirée restau-ciné et le samedi un bowling. _

_Renée arrivait dans la soirée et nous devions partir pour l'aéroport dans quelques heures. Ayant fini mes devoirs et préparé le repas du soir j'eu envie d'aller voir Edward dans son atelier. _

_Cette pièce était, après ma chambre, ma préférée de l'appartement. A la fois personnelle et impersonnelle et recouverte de photos en tout genre elle était, à l'image des ateliers de stylistes, peintres ou autres artistes, un vrai bordel de créativité. Pour y avoir passé des heures je connaissais la plupart des photographies présentes mais cette fois-ci une, encore inconnue à mes yeux, m'interpella particulièrement. _

_De format assez large on pouvait y voir une femme assise au sol, la tête baissée faisant tomber ses longs cheveux noirs de part et d'autre de son visage. Prise en contre-plongée on pouvait voir autour de cette femme les jambes des passants qui semblaient indifférent à ce qu'il y avait à leurs pieds. De cette manière la pauvre paraissait inférieure et faible par rapport au monde. _

_Tellement absorbée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux je ne m'aperçus de la présence d'Edward dans la pièce qu'au moment où il m'adressa la parole._

_« T'es là depuis tout ce temps ! J'pensais que t'étais partie, tu viens bien avec moi à l'aéroport tout à l'heure ? » Honnêtement j'aurai préféré rester à la maison mais il semblait vouloir que je l'accompagne. _

_Le regard toujours rivé sur la photo je lui répondis. « Oui bien sûr. J'ai déjà fini de préparer le diner, salade et gratin ça te va ? »_

_« Oui, c'est parfait. » Petit à petit je le sentis s'approcher de moi pour venir observer ce qui retenait tant mon attention. « Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je viens juste de la recevoir, elle vient d'un des participants au concours de la semaine prochaine. Je te cherchais justement pour que tu me donne ton avis. » Tout au long de sa phrase je sentis sa présence dans mon dos._

_« Je l'adore. Le photographe qui l'a prise est vraiment doué, elle dégage tellement de choses c'est dingue. » D'habitude pudique, avec Edward j'hésitais rarement à dire ce que je pensais, sa présence a souvent eu tendance à m'apaiser et cette proximité soudaine entre nous me détendais encore plus._

_« J'étais sûr qu'elle te plairait. Il a bien fait d'utiliser cette prise de vue, c'est ce qui rend cette photo si spéciale. » Encore une fois nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et j'eu soudainement envie d'être encore plus proche de lui._

_Comme si je lui avais exprimé mon souhait il passa lentement ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur la mienne. Nous restâmes je ne sais combien de temps silencieux devant l'œuvre. Dans ce calme si reposant je me laissais aller progressivement dans ses bras, m'appuyant contre lui et fermant même mes yeux quelques secondes. Je me rendais bien compte de l'image ambigüe que nous renvoyions mais je m'en fichais un peu, surtout avec ma mère encore une fois absente, à des centaines de kilomètres de nous._

_Au bout d'un moment je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille. « Tu sais pourquoi j'aime autant cette photographie ? Cette femme que l'on voit me fait énormément penser à toi. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je dans un murmure. Le calme avait laissé place à une tension qui m'effrayait autant qu'elle me plaisait._

_Avec la même voix basse et rauque je l'entendis alors me répondre. « Elle apparaît si seule et fragile face à la foule autour d'elle qui ne lui porte aucune attention et pourtant ses poings serrés et son corps crispé montrent malgré tout une lutte et une force venant d'elle. C'est un peu ce que tu es, voulant rester forte même quand tout est contre toi. » _

_Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, que ce soit pour la photo ou pour moi mais encore une fois l'œil expert de Mr Edward Cullen m'avait appris des choses. Il était bien la première personne à avoir autant fait attention à moi et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que je n'avais pas empêché notre rapprochement, qui pourtant dépassait de loin celui que pouvaient avoir un homme de 25 ans et une ado de 15 ans. Jusqu'au bout je n'ai pas cru que quelqu'un comme lui, aussi beau, gentil et intelligent pouvait être intéressé par mon insignifiante personne, avec les signaux aussi évidents que j'ai pu recevoir venant de lui n'importe qui aurait parfaitement compris mais j'étais alors dans le déni complet._

_Ne voulant pas argumenter à sa réponse je restais muette, pensant aussi qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter ses bras, mais apparemment lui pensait tout le contraire. _

_Sa prise autour de ma taille se resserra, je le sentis alors embrasser ma tempe puis enfouir sa tête dans mon cou où il déposa plusieurs baisers. C'était une sensation vraiment agréable, plus que celles ressenties avec Demétri où la tendresse était moins présente. Je trouvais cela bizarre d'apprécier autant de simples baisers mais je ne voulais surtout pas que tout s'arrête, mon besoin de tendresse laissa ensuite place à du désir que j'eu absolument envie de satisfaire. _

_Sans que je ne le contrôle ma tête bascula en arrière ce qui lui permis d'approfondir ses baisers, je sentis alors sa langue en plus de ses lèvres et il eu bientôt l'idée d'aller titiller mon oreille, des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche déclenchant ses grognements sourds. Ses mains, jusque là inactives glissèrent sous mon chemisier et entrèrent en contact avec la peau de mon ventre. Au fur et à mesure de ses caresses je perçus son érection de plus en plus importante à travers son pantalon et ses baisers devinrent plus fougueux, une de ses mains quitta mon ventre et déboutonna à moitié ma chemise. Il prit mon sein droit qu'il pressa tendrement à travers mon soutien gorge puis le libéra du tissu où ses caresses devinrent plus osées. Parfois je l'entendais murmurer mon prénom tel une supplique, comme s'il attendait quelque chose venant de moi. _

_Je décidais donc d'agir et me retournais pour lui faire face. Ses yeux verts, assombris par le désir me regardaient comme jamais auparavant et son visage exprimait une lutte intérieure qu'il semblait mener mais aussi un abandon total, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était à quel point il pouvait être beau. Doucement il approcha son visage et posa son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangèrent et nos regards se rencontrèrent pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Mes yeux contemplèrent ensuite ses fines lèvres, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser. L'espace d'un instant je pensais à Renée et au plaisir que je prendrais à embrasser l'homme qu'elle aime. Je sais, c'est cruel mais le fait d'être si proche d'Edward au point qu'il me désire était comme une vengeance pour toute cette souffrance, tout ce mal qu'elle m'avait fait, même si je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais été allée aussi loin avec lui s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas. _

_Déterminée à assouvir mon envie et faire le second pas j'avançais, anxieuse mes lèvres des siennes, comprenant le message il franchit les derniers centimètres nous séparant et m'embrassa. Profitant de cette sensation je n'osais pas bouger. Il se fit ensuite plus entreprenant et commença à mouvoir lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le suivis instantanément puis entrouvris ma bouche donnant l'accès à sa langue. Notre baiser fut long et langoureux, nos langues bataillant et nos lèvres se caressant. Je n'avais jamais ressenties de telles choses alors je profitais au maximum de cet instant sachant que la réalité nous rattraperait vite. _

_A bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes. Nos regards une nouvelle fois soudés, le désir et l'envie laissa bientôt place à la gêne. Mon état normal retrouvé je commençais à regretter et même culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Renée, malgré ma rancœur Edward était quelqu'un de bon pour elle et j'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché. Honteuse, je baissais la tête, n'osant plus le regarder. Me surprenant il me prit soudainement dans ses bras, hésitante mais ayant cette fois-ci besoin de réconfort j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et me laissa aller contre son torse. Je sentis alors une de ses mains dans mes cheveux ce qui eu le don de m'apaiser._

_Au bout de quelques minutes j'eu enfin le courage de parler. « On n'aurait pas du faire ça. »_

_Il me répondit d'une voix douce. « Je sais ma puce, je sais. »_

_« C'était une erreur, je suis désolée. »_

_Sa voix se fit plus dure. « Non, Bella. Ne t'excuse surtout pas alors que c'est entièrement ma faute. C'est moi qui suis allé trop loin avec toi, c'est à moi de m'excuser. » _

_« J'aurais dû te repousser. » Ma voix se fit plus faible._

_« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce qui est fait est fait. »_

_Je me dégageais de ses bras et évitant toujours de croiser son regard je partis dans ma chambre._

Après cet épisode et le retour de Renée j'évitais au mieux Edward. Je ne lui adressais la parole que par nécessité et faisais en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui. Je repris alors mes anciennes habitudes, sortant le soir et lorsque Renée n'étais pas à la maison et m'enfermant dans ma chambre le reste du temps. Notre complicité me manquait horriblement, surtout que depuis notre dérapage dans son atelier je ressentais pour lui des sentiments assez forts, mais c'est aussi le manque de sa présence près de moi qui était difficile à vivre.

De son côté je voyais également une certaine contrariété. Les premiers jours il semblait respecter mon besoin de distance mais ensuite je le voyais plus agité, d'humeur maussade et à travers son regard je sentais qu'il voulait qu'on se parle. Plusieurs fois il tenta de m'approcher mais je l'esquivais, il semblait en souffrir et ça me tuait.

Cette tension n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Renée qui nous lançait de temps en temps des regards suspects. Bien sûr elle ne venait jamais m'en parler, j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par avoir des doutes et qu'elle apprenne la vérité ou que tout simplement qu'Edward lui avoue tout.

Les jours passèrent et je me sentais de plus en plus mal, l'avoir si près de moi et ne plus pouvoir me comporter avec lui comme avant me rendais dingue alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi j'en étais arrivée à une conclusion simple : partir. Je savais qu'en restant les relations entre Edward et Renée allaient empirer et je ne le voulais surtout pas, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'ils rompent. De plus je savais qu'en partant l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait n'existerait plus et tout irait mieux pour nous trois.

_Enfin surtout pour eux deux._

J'avais tout d'abord pensé à l'émancipation mais n'ayant que 15 ans cela était impossible. Ensuite je m'étais dis que je pourrais me faire héberger, chez Demétri ou un autre de mes amis jusqu'à mes 16 ans, âge où je pourrais enfin m'émanciper. Mais là encore, je n'avais pas envie de m'incruster chez eux et en y réfléchissant bien l'émancipation était une mauvaise idée, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais presque pas un sou et que même si je me trouvais un emploi à mi-temps je risquerais d'avoir des difficultés à payer tout ce dont j'aurai à charge : un loyer, des factures, les courses… et tout ceci risquerait d'empiéter sur mes cours.

_Et j'avais pas envie de me rajouter encore des problèmes !_

Alors il m'était venu une solution et je n'avais jusque là pas osé y penser : Charlie. Le problème c'est que je ne l'avais vu dans ma vie que 5 ou 6 fois et je n'avais pas souvent de ses nouvelles. Cependant les relations que j'avais avec lui étaient bien meilleures que celles avec Renée et il m'avait même proposé une fois de venir vivre chez lui mais pour le coup j'étais d'accord avec ma mère : Forks craint !

_Et c'est peu d'le dire. Du vert, du vert et encore du vert, super ville hein !_

Quand j'en avais parlé à Renée sa première réaction fut d'être très surprise mais bien vite elle contacta Charlie et me prit un billet d'avion, soyons franc je voyais bien que sa lui faisait plaisir de me voir partir. Quelque part elle devait être contente de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes, à une époque cela m'aurais fait de la peine mais j'étais plus blasée qu'autre chose maintenant, et puis je pense que ça avait aussi un rapport avec Edward. Le concernant, il sembla prendre l'annonce de mon départ plutôt bien, il n'avait quand même pas sauté de joie mais il n'avait pas semblé non plus très triste, ou alors il le cachait bien.

Une semaine plus tard et après une brève embrassade de ma mère je m'envolais pour l'Etat de Washington au Etats-Unis et la pluvieuse et petite bourgade de Forks en prenant, je l'espérais, un nouveau départ.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !<strong>

**La suite viendra d'ici une semaine.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Après environ 3 semaines de retard me revoilà avec la suite. Désolée pour celles qui attendaient mais avec la reprise des cours (je suis en terminale) et du sport j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu.**

**J'espère que cette suite et fin de l'OS vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><em>Arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle mon appréhension, et toutes mes interrogations m'assaillirent brutalement : est-ce que tout se passerait bien là-bas ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à m'adapter à Forks ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que Charlie pense de ma venue ? Et comment allions nous nous entendre ?<em>

_C'est avec une boule gigantesque au ventre que je m'avançais vers mon père qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi._

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 13 ans, il était venu chez nous quelques jours pour mon anniversaire. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait tous les trois, l'ambiance était loin d'être gaie mais Charlie avait été très gentil avec moi, comme toujours._

_Ne nous connaissant que très peu nous étions souvent gênés l'un envers l'autre et notre nature timide et pudique nous empêchait d'être expansifs que ce soit par la parole ou les gestes. Je ne m'attendais donc pas à de grandes embrassades. _

_En m'avançant vers lui je pus voir qu'il était au moins autant angoissé que moi. _

_Face à lui je ne sus quoi faire : l'embrasser, le prendre carrément dans mes bras, tout simplement le saluer, lui taper dans la main !_

_Heureusement je n'eus pas à réfléchir en restant plantée devant lui bien longtemps puisqu'après seulement quelques secondes il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front, chose qu'il lui arrivait de faire quand on se voyait ou qu'on devait se quitter. Cela eu le don de me détendre un peu._

_« Je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien ? » Plutôt anxieux et mal à l'aise mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, effectivement il avait l'air heureux de me voir._

_« Ca va, je vais bien. » Moi aussi j'étais contente de le voir mais je n'osais pas le lui dire, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne prendrait pas mal mon silence._

_« Aller viens, j'pense pas que t'es envie de t'attarder ici. » Il prit ma valise, qui rassemblait avec mon sac à dos toutes les affaires que je possédais et me conduisit à sa voiture, un 4x4 noir ce qui me rendit un peu perplexe._

_« T'as une nouvelle voiture ? »_

_« Non, c'est un ami qui me l'a prêté pour que je vienne te chercher, t'aurais pas aimé que je vienne avec ma voiture de fonction, non ? » _

_La grimace que je fis à cette idée dut répondre à sa question puisqu'il se tourna amusé vers la voiture pour charger mes baguages. Charlie était le shérif de Forks et avait donc comme tous les shérifs sa propre voiture de police mais contrairement à certains il n'avait que celle-ci, comme il disait, à quoi bon avoir deux voitures à Forks !_

_Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence, en rien gênant, brisé de temps en temps par des questions que me posait Charlie sur le voyage mais aussi sur ma vie ces deux dernières années à Montréal. La tête calée contre la fenêtre, observant le paysage défilé je repensais à tout ça : mon choix de venir ici, ma mère à qui je ne manquerai certainement pas et Edward. Edward à qui je tenais beaucoup trop, Edward qui était en ce moment avec Renée, Edward qui n'était même pas venu avec nous à l'aéroport pour me dire au revoir… _

_Chassant ces idées encombrantes de ma tête je regardais le paysage se modifier progressivement, passant du béton et des hauts immeubles à la nature verdoyante et aux routes désertes. Trop vite à mon goût, Charlie se gara devant l'allée de ce qui serait à présent ma maison._

_Une sorte de petit pavillon blanc, dans le style typiquement américain et plutôt modeste. L'intérieur était caractéristique de Charlie, simple. Aucune décoration particulière n'était présente et j'étais sûre que certains éléments dataient de la période où Renée était présente. _

_Charlie m'aida à monter mes affaires à l'étage dans ce qui serait ma chambre, située face à la sienne et à côté de la salle de bain. Je ne l'avais utilisée qu'une fois, lors de mon unique venue à Forks et elle était exactement dans le même état, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis que mes parents l'avaient meublée et décorée préparant ma venue au monde. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur orange pastel qui contrastait avec la grisaille de l'extérieur, une fenêtre éclairant au mieux la pièce se trouvait sur le mur face à la porte et face au lit se trouvaient un bureau ainsi que la porte d'un petit dressing. Le tout était simple, assez petit et ressemblait étrangement à ce que j'avais à Montréal._

_Mon père me laissant faire mon inventaire mental s'exprima enfin. « Hum, j'espère que la chambre te va, si tu as envie de changer quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. »_

_Plutôt mal à l'aise je le rassurai. « Ca me va très bien, t'inquiète pas. »_

_« Bon, bah alors j'vais te laisser t'installer. Je commande des pizzas pour ce soir, c'est bon pour toi ? »_

_« Ouais c'est bon. »_

_« Ok. »_

_Sans un mot de plus il me laissa. Ce qui est bien avec Charlie c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'éterniser inutilement sur les choses et à parler pour ne rien dire. J'entrepris alors de ranger toutes mes affaires, ce qui ne me prit qu'une demi-heure puis j'allai rejoindre mon père en bas._

Le lendemain de mon arrivée et les deux jours précédant ma rentrée au lycée nous permirent à moi et Charlie de commencer à prendre nos marques et d'établir certains points quant à notre cohabitation.

Connaissant un peu le comportement très laxiste _pour ne pas dire totalement indifférent_ de Renée à mon égard, il me fit vite comprendre qu'il ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière et qu'en plus de garder un œil sur mon travail au lycée il tenait à surveiller également mes sorties. Moi qui me plaignais du je-m'en-foutisme de Renée je n'espérais pas non plus être fliquée par mon Shérif de père, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, je tenais quand même à mon indépendance.

_Je sais c'que vous vous dites : « jamais contente celle-là ! » Oui mais c'est dur de changer certaines de ses habitudes !_

Mon mauvais caractère prenant une nouvelle fois le dessus je lui fis comprendre, avec respect bien sûr, que j'étais habituée à vivre avec un minimum de liberté et que même si j'acceptais son autorité il allait falloir qu'il accepte aussi certains traits de ma personnalité, chose qu'il sembla admettre.

Dans la foulée et après avoir expérimenté un petit déjeuner à base de toasts cramés et un diner avec pour plat principal un steak-semelle je pris la décision de m'occuper de tous les repas, ce que je faisais déjà à Montréal, Renée étant aussi douée que Charlie pour la cuisine.

_Le seul point qu'ils ont en commun !_

Concernant mes trajets pour le lycée et afin d'éviter de me transporter dans sa magnifique et clinquante voiture de police, Charlie m'avait inscrit au bus scolaire.

Nous étions aussi allés à la réserve quileute, communément appelée la Push, où Charlie m'avait présenté à son meilleur ami Billy Black ainsi qu'à son fils Jacob. Il m'avait aussi montré la voiture qu'il comptait m'offrir après l'obtention de mon permis : un vieux pick-up Chevrolet rouge que Jacob avait retapé. Cette attention m'avait surprise, mais touchée.

Avec tous ces évènements, le week-end fila à une vitesse folle et je me retrouvais bientôt le lundi matin au lycée de Forks.

Ce qui est plus dur et angoissant que de changer de bahut en cours d'année, c'est de changer de bahut en cours d'année dans une petite ville. Et oui, tous les élèves viennent des mêmes écoles, ont grandi ensemble et sont même, pour certains, voisins alors je peux vous dire qu'une nouvelle tête se remarque très _très_ facilement. Surtout quand cette nouvelle tête est la fille du respecté chef de la police de la ville.

_Moi qui ADORE être le centre d'attention j'ai été servie ! Youpi !_

J'ai pu, au cours de cette fantastique journée sentir les regards de la plupart des élèves sur moi, avoir la chance de me présenter devant toute ma classe et, cerise sur le gâteau, me faire coller et questionner par quelques personnes _ou plutôt commères._ Ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls qui sont venus m'adresser la parole. Je pensais que les gens des petites villes étaient les plus accueillants mais au vu de leurs réactions à mon égard, plus froides et curieuses qu'autre chose je me trompais. C'est alors avec un grand soulagement que je rentrais chez moi le soir. Evidemment Charlie, sans être insistant, me posa quelques questions sur cette première journée de cours et j'y répondis avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible, _tu parles !, _histoire de ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

Peu à peu, et à mon grand soulagement, l'attention portée due à mon arrivée s'estompa, la curiosité laissant place à de l'indifférence, même les commères se lassèrent de moi.

Ayant du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres je n'allais pas souvent au contact de mes camarades, préférant en général laisser les gens venir vers moi, ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de faire.

_Et honnêtement je n'en avais rien à foutre !_

Au début je restais seule, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas mais je fis très vite la connaissance d'une fille de ma classe, Angela Weber. C'est elle qui engagea la conversation lors d'un de nos cours d'Anglais. Peu habituée à ce genre de contact avec ceux de mon âge j'étais plutôt surprise mais elle me mit vite à l'aise et je pris plaisir à lui parler.

Sans curiosité mal placée elle me demanda mes premières impressions sur Forks et comprit vite que le sujet sur la raison de ma venue ici était à éviter. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et nous nous découvrîmes pleins de points en commun. Angela était une fille très sympa mais avec un fort caractère. _Comme moi !_ Cette grande brune aux yeux noirs était la fille du pédiatre de la ville qui était aussi un bon ami de Charlie, ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi que je me lie d'amitié avec elle.

Les semaines passèrent et je pris peu à peu mes marques dans la ville et une certaine routine s'installa, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Vivre avec Charlie était quelque chose que je ne regrettais pas, il me laissait suffisamment d'espace et de liberté pour ne pas me sentir étouffée, tout en faisant attention à moi et s'intéressant un minimum à ma petite vie. _Bref, il tenait son rôle de père. _Nous avions toujours un peu de mal à avoir de grandes discussions et à créer une certaine complicité entre nous mais nous faisions de jour en jour des progrès, il essayait de me convaincre de l'accompagner à une de ses journées pêche le samedi, _chose impossible pour une fan de la grasse mat' et une impatiente de nature,_ et moi je faisais tous les soirs en sorte de le régaler avec mes bons petits plats.

_Les hommes et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour !_

Au lycée j'étais la plupart du temps avec Angela mais aussi avec Ben Cheney son petit ami et membre de l'équipe de basket. Pour une raison inconnue, certaines filles m'avaient prises en grippe, j'avais toujours droit de leur part à des regards assassins et elles ont même tenté de m'intimider mais ont vite compris à qui elles avaient à faire.

_Comme si j'allais me laisser impressionner par une bande de poufiasses !_

Concernant les garçons il y en avait bien deux ou trois avec qui je m'entendais mais rien de plus, Angie disait que certains étaient intéressés par moi comme Mike Newton, un blondinet très collant, ou Tyler Crowley, une pseudo racaille, mais à mon avis elle délirait un peu trop. Et puis de toute façon je n'étais pas intéressée.

_Pour la plupart, des puceaux en pleine puberté. Non merci._

Le reste du temps je le passais aussi avec Angela, généralement nous allions à port Angeles, une ville très sympa située à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Je me rendais aussi de temps en temps à la Push où je passais du temps avec Jacob et sa bande composée de : Sam et sa copine Emily, Embry, Quil, Léah et son frère jumeau Seth, Jared et Paul. Nous restions habituellement sur la plage de la Push et quelques soirs nous faisions des feux de camp où Angie et Ben étaient aussi les bienvenus.

_Il faut reconnaître que les Indiens sont plus accueillants que les visages pâles !_

Je repensais parfois à ma vie avec Renée, et honnêtement je regrettais de ne pas être venue chez mon père plus tôt. La vie à Forks n'était certes pas parfaite, entre la pluie et les abrutis qui peuplaient le bahut, mais j'avais pour la première fois l'impression d'être une ado comme les autres avec une vie normale.

_Même si mon ancienne vie a quand même laissé des traces._

La seule chose _ou plutôt personne _qui me manquait était Edward.

Sans surprise, depuis que Renée m'avait « jetée » quelques mois auparavant dans l'avion pour Forks je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle, ce qui honnêtement ne me dérangeait pas. C'est plus le manque de nouvelles d'Edward qui me peinait. Il m'arrivait souvent de penser à lui, il m'était même arrivé de faire des rêves le mettant en scène.

Perspicace comme elle était, Angela perçut mon humeur parfois morose, hésitant longuement mais lui faisant tout de même confiance je décidais un soir où je dormais chez elle de me confier.

Je lui racontais tout, mon enfance désastreuse avec ce qui me servait de mère, les années chaotiques précédant mon arrivée en ville mais aussi et surtout Edward et la raison de mon départ pour Forks …

_Elle m'écouta en silence tout au long de mon récit. A la fin et ne voyant pas de réaction immédiate de sa part je regrettai d'en avoir autant dit et eu vraiment peur qu'elle me juge, surtout pour la partie concernant Edward. Mais enfin elle se décida à parler._

_« Euh… waouh ! Je suis assez surprise tu vois. Je sentais que tu avais vécu quelque chose de dur dans le passé mais je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. » A voir son visage elle semblait vraiment sous le choc et ça me faisait peur._

_« T'es la première personne à qui je déballe comme ça toute ma vie, pour te dire Charlie en sait moins que toi maintenant. Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait vu ta tête. »_

_Elle sembla subitement reprendre ses esprits. « Non non, tu te trompe ! Prends pas mal ma réaction c'est juste que je suis vraiment étonnée par tout ça. Et franchement à part avoir une opinion encore plus mauvaise à propos de ta mère c'est la seule pensée négative que j'ai. » Elle me regardait avec compassion. Tant que ce n'était pas de la pitié ou du mépris._

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Attends, déjà le fait qu'elle t'appelle jamais je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre et moche de sa part mais maintenant j'apprends que sa date pas d'hier le fait qu'elle se fiche complètement de toi ! Excuse moi d'être aussi franche hein, mais tu vois moi j'pensais juste que si t'étais venue ici s'était à cause d'une simple embrouille avec elle. Excuse-moi encore mais c'est une vraie conne ! »_

_Et bah, je m'attendais pas à ça venant d'elle, cette colère qu'elle avait l'air de ressentir. Je lui répondis un peu déroutée. « T'excuse surtout pas, tu sais que j'aime qu'on soit honnête avec moi. Comme tu dis ma mère est une conne mais ça jm'en suis rendue compte il y a peu de temps seulement. Tu vois depuis que j'suis ici j'me dis que j'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, même si je n'aime toujours pas cette ville ! »_

_Elle me sourit. « C'est vrai que Forks c'est pas Montréal ! Franchement je sais pas comment t'as fais toutes ces années. Elle est pas normale c'te femme de traiter son enfant comme ça ! Elle aurait pu au moins avoir l'intelligence d'admettre ouvertement qu'elle voulait pas de toi et te laisser dès le début chez Charlie. »_

_Je lui répondis un peu blasée, me souvenant de ma conversation passé avec Edward. « J'ai jamais su ce qui se passe dans sa tête à propos de moi, comme j'te l'ai dis on se parlait presque pas. Et je reconnais qu'elle aurait pu me laisser avec mon père, là encore je comprends pas trop et j'ai arrêté de vouloir comprendre. Ca peut paraître surprenant pour toi qui a grandi avec des parents normaux mais ayant toujours vécu de cette manière j'étais habituée et pas particulièrement bouleversée. C'est sûr que sur certains points je suis différente des autres et que son comportement me blessait beaucoup mais j'ai fais avec. Je suis vraiment pas à plaindre, c'est pas comme ci elle me battait. »_

_« Là ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau qu'elle te frappe ! T'as beaucoup de mérite de prendre les choses comme ça et de ne pas te laisser atteindre. »_

_Elle prit soudainement un air grave. « Y'a rien de normal à ce qu'elle t'a fait vivre, j'vais jouer un peu les psys là mais il faut que quelqu'un te le dise : tu parles de ça comme si ce n'était pas important et tu n'sembles pas trop réaliser l'importance des tords de Renée, t'as même honte de parler de tout ça comme si c'était toi la fautive ! Comme tu dis t'es habituée depuis la naissance à son attitude, mais c'est important que tu comprennes l'impact de ses erreur sur toi. Ca risque de te poser problème dans le futur, si tu décide de fonder une famille par exemple. »_

_J'étais assez scotchée par son petit discours mais très reconnaissante. « Merci de jouer les « psys » comme tu dis, ça fais du bien d'en parler et de se sentir écoutée. J'ai conscience que ça m'a perturbée plus qu'il n'y paraît, j'espère juste pouvoir faire table rase du passé et avancer enfin. »_

_Elle me fit un petit sourire. « C'est bien que tu aies décidé de m'en parler, c'est ce qu'il te faut, même si c'est difficile pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. »_

_« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Edward ! » Ris-je sans entrain._

_Le ton de sa voix se fit plus léger. « Justement en parlant de lui, on a pas encore abordé ce sujet là ! C'est bien la raison pour laquelle t'as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, non ! » _

_« Oui, effectivement. Tu vois, là aussi j'ai peur de ta réaction. » D'ailleurs j'aurai voulu aborder le sujet plus tard._

_Son sourire devint moqueur. « T'as peur que je te traite de salope pour avoir échangé un baiser torride avec le mec de ta mère ! »_

_Un peu gênée je ne dis rien. _

_Elle reprit avec… lassitude ? « T'es désespérante ma pauvre ! Alors écoute moi attentivement, de un : c'est ta mère la salope dans TOUTE cette histoire et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Le karma comme on dit. De deux : c'est pas toi qui lui a sauté dessus, t'as fais que de répondre à ses avances et enfin de trois : j'espère que t'en a bien profité !_

_Le comportement d'Angie me déroutera toujours. « Euh… ok. Bon alors, de un : peut-être qu'elle le méritait mais j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air entre eux, c'est une vraie relation qu'ils ont, pas une petite aventure comme ça ! De deux : c'est vrai j'lui ai pas sauté dessus mais j'aurais pu les refuser ses avances. De trois : Crois moi j'en ai profité et j'le regrette un peu. »_

_Elle répliqua immédiatement. « Tu n'as rien à regretter Bella ! Je suis d'accord, leur histoire est sérieuse mais demande toi pourquoi tout ça est arrivé. Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté moi j'en conclus que même sans toi les choses auraient tournées au vinaigre entre eux. Elle se comporte comme une vraie ado, c'est normal qu'il en ait eu marre. Et crois moi, s'il s'est tourné vers toi c'est pas pour rien ! » _

_« T'as peut être raison. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de son comportement de gamine. Même si ça n'excuse pas ce qu'on a fait je sentais bien qu'ils allaient pas finir leur vie ensemble. Une fois on discutait lui et moi et il me disait qu'il voulait fonder une famille tôt, avant ses 30 ans. Inutile de te dire que c'est pas trop le souhait de ma chère mère ! »_

_« Je serais pas étonnée qu'ils se soient séparés. Pourquoi tu t'en veux autant pour le baiser, toi-même tu reconnais que sa collait pas entre eux. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! » On aurait dit une mère réprimandant son enfant. Après la psy, la mère poule !_

_« La différence d'âge te dérange pas ? J'ai 15 ans il en a 25, si j'étais majeure ce serait pas si important mais là… »_

_« Tu n'vois que l'âge ! Regarde avec ta mère aussi il a une grande différence d'âge, d'ailleurs plus qu'avec toi. Pourtant c'est le plus mature et responsable. Tu te prends trop la tête, t'es plus une enfant et puis vous vous êtes juste embrassés. Et je te le redis, il ne t'a pas embrassé pour rien ! »_

_Malgré ses paroles très persuasives je restais un peu sceptique. « J'dramatise un peu trop c'est vrai mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, c'est normal, non ! Et j'vois pas pourquoi tu vois une signification particulière à ce baiser, il était en colère contre Renée et me trouvait un peu à son goût physiquement c'est tout ! »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir. « Mon dieu ! Tu crois que c'est qu'ça ! Edward, en vivant avec vous a vu le vrai visage de Renée, ce qui l'a déçu et éloigné d'elle. En même temps il a appris à te connaître, il a vu à quel point vous vous entendiez bien et tout vos points en commun alors il s'est davantage attaché à toi. Après je peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête mais comme tu dis tu devais aussi l'attirer physiquement. Vous retrouver seuls ce week-end là à fait le reste. Honnêtement je pense et je suis même sûre qu'il ressentait des choses pour toi et peut-être même qu'il les ressent encore. »_

_Ce qu'elle disait était assez sensé mais je n'y croyais pas du tout. « Pour un simple baiser tu t'enflamme un peu trop ! On était très complices c'est vrai mais faut pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi, j'crois vraiment pas qu'il ai eu des sentiments. La preuve, il sort avec ma mère qui est mon exact opposée à tous les niveaux. Même si leur relation s'est dégradée par la suite sa compte. »_

_« Pff ! De toute façon j'arriverai pas à te convaincre. En tout cas saches que pour moi cette « preuve » ne compte pas. Je n'étais pas là pour le voir mais avec tout ce que tu m'a dis j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser tout ça. »_

_Moi non plus je ne vais pas essayer de la convaincre, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre ! Et puis j'étais fatiguée. « Pense ce que tu veux ma chère Angela ! »_

_L'espace d'une minute nous ne dîmes plus rien, chacune dans ses pensées. Puis Angie me regarda droit dans les yeux et me posa une question à laquelle je redoutais de répondre. « Et toi, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? »_

_Elle me laissa du temps pour répondre, que je réfléchisse à ça et ose ouvrir la bouche. « Tu sais, je l'ai jamais considéré comme un beau-père, déjà à cause de son âge. Au début, quand on est devenu plus proche j'ressentais que de l'affection et du respect aussi, c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de quelqu'un donc je savais pas trop et j'me posais pas la question. Après notre baiser j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je lui ai toujours trouvé des tonnes de qualités et j'adorai passer du temps avec lui, j'en oubliais même l'absence de Renée. _

_C'est là que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais était plus des sentiments amoureux qu'autre chose. Je peux pas te dire si je suis amoureuse, je suis pas une fille très expansive tu le sais, pour moi ce genre de chose est vraiment compliqué et puis je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. _

_Aujourd'hui je me fous complètement de Renée mais ne plus avoir du tout de ses nouvelles sa me fait mal. J'aurais au moins voulu que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne à l'aéroport et me dise au revoir. »_

_Voyant pour la première fois de notre conversation ma tristesse elle prit une de mes mains dans les siennes, signe de son soutien. « Tu vois, c'est bien que tu admettes tout ça. Depuis le début tu t'es ouverte complètement à moi et ça n'peut te faire que du bien, comme tu l'as dis tu dois faire table rase. Oublie ton idiote de mère et concentre-toi sur ta vie ici, Charlie qui est vraiment génial avec toi et ton avenir. Peut importe ce que peut ressentir Edward te concernant il faut que tu avance. Sa va être dur pour toi Bella mais je n'ai qu'un seul conseil le concernant : oublie le. » Ses deux derniers mots eurent plus de mal à entrer dans ma tête._

_« Ouais, encore une fois t'as raison, c'est la meilleure solution. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de me prendre autant la tête. Elle m'a assez fait de mal comme ça et tant pis pour Edward. » Même si ne plus penser à lui va me prendre du temps._

_Angie retrouva son sourire et parla d'une voix plus enjouée. « T'es une fille forte ma belle, tu verras, un jour tout ça sera très loin derrière toi. Et si ça peut t'aider j'ai un excellent moyen pour toi, histoire d'oublier ton jeune beau-père et de te détendre un peu : un garçon ! »_

_« Rrrr ! Angie, je comprends t'es heureuse avec ton petit Ben chéri et tout mais tu vois l'amour c'est pas fait pour tous. Et puis, moi les mecs de Forks je les ai passés en revue et je le redis, non merci ! » Le ton de la conversation avait vite pris un ton plus léger._

_Elle rigola. « Je te parle pas d'amour, juste d'une petite histoire sympa avec un gars sympa. Ou alors une petite partie de jambe en l'air, t'es plus vierge tu peux te faire plaisir ! Et j'te parle pas forcément d'un gars de Forks, y'a Port Angeles aussi et la Push. Un p'tit indien ça te tente pas, comme Jacob Black par exemple ? »_

_Cette fille est dingue, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. « Ecoute on verra, pour l'instant j'suis crevée là ! Et non, pas de Jacob Black ! »_

_Elle regarda l'heure et sursauta. « Oula, t'as raison, il est tard en plus Ben vient nous chercher tôt demain. Extinction des feux ma p'tite ! »_

_« Ok ma grande ! »_

_Déjà vêtues de nos tenues de combat nous glissâmes sous la couette. Après un « bonne nuit » je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, vidée d'avoir autant parlé._

Tout ce déballage sur ma vie que je craignais beaucoup fut extrêmement bénéfique pour moi, ce que je devais évidemment à Angela. Cela lui permis de mieux me comprendre et me libéra d'un poids, ce qui aussi nous rapprocha.

Je suivis ses conseils à propos d'Edward, je ne l'avais certes pas complètement oublié mais j'étais fière de constater qu'au bout de seulement quelques semaines il ne représentait plus un mauvais souvenir.

Je me sentais bien mieux, plus légère, ce que Charlie dut remarquer.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je finis l'année scolaire, les mois étaient passés vite et j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin profiter de l'été.

Je n'espérais pas le passer entièrement à Forks et je n'eu pas à le dire à Charlie pour qu'il comprenne. Il décida, de sa propre initiative, d'appeler Renée pour savoir si elle comptait me prendre avec elle.

_Je connaissais déjà sa réponse…_

Ils avaient dû se disputer lors son appel puisque c'est avec contrariété qu'il m'annonça qu'elle passait tout son été en Europe avec une amie. Ca ne me fit pas plus de peine que ça, je l'enviais un peu c'est tout.

_Moi aussi j'aurai voulu passer mes vacances là-bas au lieu de mon cher trou paumé !_

Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'il n'avait pas mentionné Edward dans ce voyage, c'est là qu'il m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient séparés. D'abord sous le choc je lui demandais ensuite des précisions mais il me dit juste que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que c'était fini entre eux. Cette nouvelle me surprit un peu mais je décidais de ne pas me prendre encore une fois la tête avec tout ça.

Ils se sont séparés et bien tant pis pour eux ça ne me regardais plus même si, comme je l'ai dis à Angela je savais que cela arriverait. D'ailleurs quand j'en avais parlé à cette dernière, elle eut la même réaction que moi pour au final me dire : « Oh et puis on s'en fout ! », après avoir une énième fois insulté Renée à cause du voyage.

Sujet clos.

Histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer nous passâmes notre premier mois de vacances à enchaîner les sorties : à Port Angeles ou la Push et nous étions allées certains jours jusqu'à Seattle. _Je retournais enfin dans une grande ville ! _Le mois suivant Angie me proposa de partir une semaine avec elle et sa famille à New York, chez son oncle et sa tante. D'abord un peu gênée j'acceptai après qu'elle m'ait dit que je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous passâmes une semaine géniale où je pris un grand plaisir à visiter, en partie bien sur, cette ville que je rêvais de voir au moins une fois dans ma vie. _Chose désormais faite !_

La semaine suivante je la passais à Seattle pour un stage de dessin que Charlie avait fait la surprise de m'offrir. Le reste des vacances je restais avec Jacob et les autres, Angela, elle, était absente le reste de mois.

Après ces deux mois qui s'étaient déroulés bien mieux que je ne l'espérais je repris le chemin des cours.

L'année scolaire se passa aussi bien que la précédente.

Rien d'important à signaler durant ces mois-ci, excepté le fait que je sois sortie quelques mois avec Paul, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Angela, et Charlie fut moins présent à la maison. Un jeune homme de Port Angeles avait été porté disparu au cours du mois de Janvier et toutes les polices de la région avaient été mobilisées.

_Et les pauvres habitants de Forks peu habitués à ce genre de faits devinrent complètement paranos !_

Pendant que Charlie vivait ses moments, si rares, d'action au boulot je vivais des instants plus calmes et, après l'effort le réconfort comme on dit, je profitais d'un été presque semblable au précédent.

Je m'étais désormais complètement habituée à ce train de vie si différent de l'ancien. Je voyais avec une certaines sérénité les jours défiler entourée de personnes que j'appréciais, la tristesse et la solitude étaient bien loin.

J'étais restée la même bien sûr, mais en plus heureuse c'est tout.

Je pensais à ce moment que la roue avait définitivement tourné en ma faveur et que les galères étaient enfin derrière moi.

Je connaissais enfin ce qu'était l'insouciance pour une fille de mon âge et tous mes doutes et toutes mes angoisses avaient disparu.

Je pensais de plus en plus à mon avenir et à tout ce que je voulais faire après le lycée.

Je croyais cette existence aux côtés de mon père stable et sans nuage venant nous perturber.

J'avais tord.

Qui aurait pu penser que le sort s'acharnerait encore contre moi et ferait s'effondrer cet équilibre si vital pour moi ?

_A moins d'être extra-lucide, personne._

La vie est d'une incertitude constante et personne, je dis bien personne n'est épargné par ses coups, qu'ils soient bons ou non.

Il y a maintenant 2 semaines très exactement que mon monde avait une nouvelle fois basculé.

_J'avais pendant longtemps détesté les fêtes de fin d'année. _

_Voir en l'espace de quelques semaines les gens plus heureux que d'ordinaire devenir soudainement soucieux des autres, les familles plus unies que jamais, des décorations et des lumières qui piquent les yeux où qu'on aille, des films plus niais les uns que les autres passer pour la énième fois à la télé à cette période me rendaient malade au possible._

_La plupart du temps, je passais les fêtes devant la télé avec pleins de sucreries pendant que Renée allait je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui, faire je ne sais quoi. _

_Beau programme !_

_Avec Charlie j'avais eu le droit pour la première fois à un vrai repas de réveillon (fait en partie par moi bien sûr) avec Billy, Jacob et d'autres amis de la réserve. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette ambiance festive et le noël dernier n'avait pas échappé à cette règle._

_Et après une soirée du 31 très arrosée avec tous mes amis sur la plage je reprenais vite un rythme moins festif et plus sain. Les joies de la diète après les repas de fête copieux et la gueule de bois ! _

_Charlie dut quant à lui se remettre vite au travail. _

_Cela allait faire bientôt 1 an que cette affaire d'enlèvement n'avançait pas beaucoup. Ils avaient il y a quelques mois retrouvé le corps de la victime enterré au fin fond de la forêt de Forks mais toujours aucune trace de son assassin. Cependant les choses avaient l'air de changer depuis quelques jours._

_Et effectivement, le matin du 2 janvier mon père me réveilla pour me dire qu'ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse et qu'il risquerait de rentrer tard._

_Le temps ce jour là était vraiment pluvieux alors je restais à la maison au chaud, devant la télé ou un livre. En début d'après-midi j'appelais le commissariat pour avoir des nouvelles. _

_La secrétaire m'informa de la situation : un homme correspondant aux descriptions données par les témoins présents à proximité au moment de l'enlèvement avait été aperçu à quelques kilomètres de Port Angeles, en direction de Seattle. Une grande partie des policiers de Port Angeles et de Forks, mon père inclus, étaient partis à sa recherche._

_J'espérais vraiment que cet homme était l'assassin et qu'ils allaient réussir enfin à l'arrêter, toute cette affaire serait réglée et Charlie arrêterait de vouloir me séquestrer à la maison !_

_Le temps s'écoula lentement et le climat exécrable rendait mon humeur un peu maussade. Heureusement, le début de soirée s'annonça et je décidais de me mettre aux fourneaux histoire de combler l'ennui. Je ne savais pas quand Charlie rentrerait mais avec la journée qu'il avait passé un repas bien copieux lui ferait du bien, quelle que soit l'heure._

_Après la préparation d'un poulet aux olives accompagné de tagliatelles Angela m'appela et nous parlâmes pendant un bon moment. Quand je raccrochais il était déjà 20h et je me mis à table décidant de ne pas attendre Charlie._

_Aux environs de 22h, confortablement callée devant la télévision j'entendis le téléphone sonner. De mauvaise grâce je me levais pour répondre, le numéro affiché était celui du bureau de Charlie, enfin des nouvelles de lui !_

_En répondant j'eu la déception d'entendre la voix d'un de ses assistants. Il commençait à me parler du déroulement de leur journée mais n'ayant pas une envie folle de l'entendre je lui demandais de me passer mon père. C'est là que soudainement son ton se fit moins vif, je pouvais sentir sa fatigue mais aussi un certain abattement, mauvais signe._

_Après quelques secondes de silence, j'entendis sa voix et bizarrement une boule se forma dans mon estomac. « Euh… écoutez mademoiselle, sa ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir de vous parler de ça au téléphone mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Quand nous avons retrouvé l'homme incriminé dans l'affaire Alec Baker il se trouvait à son domicile, à quelques kilomètres de Seattle. Nous avons encerclé la propriété et lui avons ordonné de sortir sans faire d'histoires. Il est effectivement sortit mais il était armé. Il n'a pas voulu poser ses armes, et avant que nous ayons pu le neutraliser il a tiré sur plusieurs officiers, dont votre père. Nous l'avons transporté en urgence à l'Hôpital le plus proche mais il était déjà trop tard. Nous sommes désolés… »_

_Mon corps se crispa. En temps normal j'aurai compris immédiatement ce qu'il me disait, mais ces deux dernières phrases, bien plus importantes que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit jusqu'à présent, n'étaient bizarrement pas claires pour moi._

_Hébétée j'ouvris enfin la bouche. « Je… De quoi ? »_

_« Mademoiselle Swan, votre père a reçu deux balles, les deux à proximité du cœur ce qui lui a été fatal. Il est… mort. » Sa voix s'éteignit à ces mots, tout comme mon esprit partit déjà loin._

_Il dut me dire autre chose quelques secondes après mais je n'écoutais pas._

_Mon esprit était embrumé, perdu et ma vision devint floue. Mon cerveau semblait vouloir bloquer toute information. Mais mon cœur, lui qui avait compris, battait à tout rompre, le poids sur mon estomac devint plus gros, plus lourd. Ma respiration se fit plus difficile et ma poitrine devint très douloureuse. Partagée entre ses deux émotions si contradictoires je reposais calmement le téléphone à son emplacement, puis, mes jambes devenues trop lourdes je me laissais glisser contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine pour supporter cette douleur lancinante en mon sein._

_Pendant des heures je restais ainsi, le regard perdu et l'esprit déconnecté, je tentais d'assimiler les choses et de sortir de cet état d'inconscience._

_Malgré le choc il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Il fallait que je parvienne à entrer cette information dans mon crâne, je devais comprendre et ne pas nier, comme la plupart face à ce genre de situation._

_Petit à petit tout ceci se mit en place dans ma tête. _

_Cette journée qui devait bien se terminer a eu une fin vraiment mauvaise et inattendue. L'arrestation prévue a gravement dérapé, aux dépens de Charlie. Charlie ne rentrera pas à la maison, il ne rentrera plus. Il ne mangera pas le repas que j'avais mis du temps à préparer. Il ne pourra pas profiter de ses jours de congés et partir pêcher avec Billy. Il ne pêchera plus. Il ne vivra plus. Charlie est mort._

_Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort…_

_Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à l'épuisement et je m'endormis à même le sol._

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar. J'étais à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait, vu de l'extérieur je devais avoir l'air d'une paumée mais pas dans un état si pathétique que ça. J'essayais de rester _ou plutôt paraître_ forte.

Heureusement j'avais Billy pour m'aider dans les démarches à faire et Jacob et Angela pour m'épauler, même si je ne parlais presque pas leur présence me faisait du bien. Mes premières larmes je les versais devant sa tombe à l'enterrement. _J'avais quand même mis des lunettes pour que personne ne les voie_. Presque toute la population de Forks était présente, ce que j'aurais préféré éviter mais je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de venir saluer une dernière fois leur sheriff. Le plus dur fut leurs regards emplis de tristesse et de pitié à mon égard et je dus supporter longuement en silence que chacun vienne m'adresser ses condoléances et me dire à quel point mon père était quelqu'un de bien. _Etc, etc, etc…_

Je me sentais seule, vide et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tout avait volé en éclat et j'étais complètement perdue.

C'est pour cette raison que je me trouvais aujourd'hui ici, au pied de cette falaise. Pour Charlie. Renée et tout le reste n'avaient plus d'importance, elle ne méritait plus que je pense à elle.

Depuis sa mort les mêmes questions et les mêmes réflexions parasitaient mon esprit. Le pire était ces sentiments qui se succédaient en moi : la tristesse, la colère, le regret, la peur mais l'amour aussi…

Je ne croyais pas en Dieu mais je trouvais tout ceci injuste et incompréhensible. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi on me l'avait enlevé. Il était en bonne santé, encore jeune et il méritait de vivre encore de belles années, plus que beaucoup de personnes sur cette foutue terre.

J'avais passé trop peu de temps avec lui.

Malgré toutes ces années passées chacun de notre côté et la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir à cause de Renée il m'avait accueillit chez lui, fait une place dans sa vie et il m'avait permis de vivre, sans s'en rendre compte, la vie saine et calme dont je rêvais depuis longtemps. Charlie était un homme bien et je ne n'avais même pas pu lui dire à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante.

Et le pire c'est que Renée n'avait même pas daigné faire le déplacement pour son enterrement et pour s'occuper de sa fille maintenant seule, elle n'en avait clairement rien à foutre que je me retrouve seule ici ! Comme si je pouvais encore m'étonner de ça.

_Salope !_

Les choses auraient été plus justes si c'était elle qui se trouvait dans une tombe aujourd'hui.

_La vie n'a rien de juste, il faut s'y faire. Pas le choix !_

Enfin, je décidais de laisser toutes ces pensées définitivement de côté. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse tous ces évènements ont eu lieu et ont fait que je me retrouve aujourd'hui ici.

_Même si j'aurais préféré que les emmerdes ne me collent pas autant à la peau._

J'aurais pu me mettre dans des états pas possibles, passer mes journées à pleurer toutes les larmes se mon corps ou réduire en miettes tout ce qui se trouverait entre mes mains mais je suis lassée. Le chagrin et la lassitude m'assommaient depuis longtemps déjà et la mort de Charlie avait été l'évènement de trop. J'aspirais à présent à la tranquillité que j'espérais maintenant une bonne fois pour toute trouver.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, je contemplais alors une dernière fois le paysage devant mes yeux et profitais de mes derniers instants dans cette ville que malgré tout j'allais regretter.

Je m'avançai pour atteindre le bord de la falaise. De là, je pouvais davantage voir le déchainement des vagues à mes pieds, c'était impressionnant mais vraiment beau. Je fermais les yeux et tendais les bras à côté de moi ce qui me permis de mieux sentir le vent malmener mon corps. Vu comme ça j'avais sûrement l'air débile, à cette pensée je souris. J'étais bien.

C'est drôle de voir que dans certaines situations il est facile d'oublier ses problèmes, même les plus graves. Baissant les bras et rouvrant mes yeux, je levais la tête afin de contempler le ciel et les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient.

_Là où je vais je n'en verrai pas je pense._

Je pris une grande inspiration et, avec de nouveau un petit sourire aux lèvres…

« Bella ! »

A l'appel de mon prénom je redescendis vite sur terre très surprise, même si j'avais reconnu cette voix.

« Edward ? »

Je devais avoir la même expression d'étonnement que lui.

« Sa fait un bout de temps que je te cherche. Je t'ai appelé mais… »

« Attends. » Je le coupais. « Comment tu savais où me trouver ? »

Le voir ici me fit rappeler la même surprise que j'eu il y a quelques jours...

_Son enterrement avait eu lieu il y a déjà trois jours, à peine quatre jours après sa mort. Toujours dans la confusion, le chagrin, le choc et la fatigue j'essayais de rester la plus lucide possible pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Après je pourrais me laisser aller, réfléchir à tout ça et peut-être réussir à faire mon deuil._

_Après ses obsèques je devais m'occuper de ses affaires. Billy avait encore une fois tenu à m'aider ainsi qu'Angie et Jake mais j'avais besoin d'être seule pour le moment. _

_Tout ce tri allait me prendre plusieurs jours mais je voulais prendre mon temps. La maison allait être vendue, sinon Billy m'avait fait la liste des affaires auxquelles tenait Charlie et le reste sera pour des associations._

_Sans grand entrain je me mis au travail et commençais par le salon, je n'avais pas encore le courage de faire sa chambre._

_Au bout d'une heure j'entendis frapper à la porte. Trainant les pieds j'allai ouvrir. _

_Je restais choquée devant le pas de la porte, mon cœur que je n'avais plus sentir battre aussi fort depuis « l'appel téléphonique » repris tout d'un coup vie et tambourina à m'en étourdir. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça._

_« Edward ? » Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure. _

_« Salut Bella. » Il semblait un peu gêné mais avait un petit sourire en coin. Son sourire…_

_Toujours crispée je le regardais, je me demandais même si je n'hallucinais pas, vu mon état actuel c'était probable._

_Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sa tignasse châtain toujours aussi désordonnée, ses yeux verts toujours aussi beaux et son regard toujours aussi profond et apaisant. Il était resté le même hormis une petite barbe de quelques jours et quelques traits de son visage qui le rendaient plus mûr. Il portait un pull over gris et un jean brut. Simple comme à son habitude mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus._

_En le voyant ainsi je pensais à l'image que je devais renvoyer avec mon visage cerné, mes cheveux lâchés à peine coiffés et vêtue d'un pantalon large de jogging gris et d'un vieux t-shirt blanc tombant sur mes épaules. J'avais un peu honte._

_Lui aussi me scrutait, avec une mine soucieuse. Après une ou deux minutes nos yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et il prit la parole._

_« Euh, tu me laisse entrer ? » Il parlait d'une voix douce._

_« Hum, oui désolée. » _

_Je m'effaçais pour lui laisser le passage et refermai la porte._

_N'osant le regarder je partis en direction du salon sachant qu'il me suivrait. _

_J'essayais d'en trouver une mais non, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée sur la raison de sa venue ici. Depuis mon départ de Montréal je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui, pas un appel, pas un mail. Et on ne peut pas dire que nous nous étions quittés en bon termes. En plus il n'était plus avec Renée depuis plus d'un an, il devrait normalement avoir tiré un trait sur elle et tout ce qui la concernait. Savait t-il pour mon père ? Pas sûr._

_Sortant de mes brèves réflexions j'osais un coup d'œil vers lui. Il examinait la pièce, en particulier tous les cartons que je commençais à remplir avant son arrivée. Puis enfin il posa son regard sur moi, je ne pouvais l'affirmer mais il avait l'air heureux et triste à la fois. Ne supportant plus mes interrogations je mis fin au silence._

_« Hum… tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Mouais. C'est pas avec ce genre de question que je vais en apprendre plus. Mais bon, c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour engager la conversation._

_« Non merci, ça va. » Il avait toujours ce joli sourire qui, je le réalisais, m'avait manqué. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs…_

_Normalement j'aurais dû lui proposer de s'installer sur un des canapés mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Mon ton un peu sec et éteint n'étais pas des plus accueillants mais je n'étais pas en état de faire plus alors…_

_Cependant il ne semblait ni vexé ni mal à l'aise et me répondis avec son calme habituel. « Je sais que c'est pas le moment pour toi mais j'ai appris pour ton père et, voilà, j'ai voulu venir prendre de tes nouvelles. D'ailleurs toutes mes condoléances. » _

_Ca me touchait vraiment qu'il ait fait le déplacement, pas comme une certaine personne, mais j'avais du mal à comprendre sa démarche. « Merci. Mais, c'est Renée qui t'en a parlé ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez séparés ? J'comprends pas. »_

_« Oui nous n'sommes plus ensembles mais… euh tu veux pas qu'on s'installe pour discuter c'est mieux non ? » _

_Après que nous ayons pris place côte à côte sur un canapé il reprit. « Tu vois, quelques semaines après notre séparation je suis retourné vivre à Chicago mais j'ai passé les fêtes de fin d'année à Montréal chez un ami, James, j'pense que tu te souviens de lui. Bref, j'ai croisé Renée il y a deux jours dans la rue et je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit pour Charlie. Je lui ai demandé comment tu allais et si elle comptait se rendre à l'enterrement, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est « Bella est une grande fille et je ne suis plus avec Charlie depuis longtemps ! » Sa réaction ne m'a pas beaucoup surpris et j'ai décidé de venir te voir. » Il parlait de Renée avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix, leur séparation s'est sûrement très mal passée._

_Je lui souris, un sourire bref et triste. Je ne pouvais, encore une fois pas faire mieux. « C'est très gentil mais un coup de fil aurait suffit, pas que ça me dérange de te voir mais tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre l'avion. »_

_Un court instant il regarda mes mains jointes sur mes jambes puis il prit la parole d'une voix plus dure. « Le fait qu'elle te laisse seule ici alors que tu viens de perdre ton père m'a rendu fou de rage, je le lui ai bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs. Elle n'a même pas pu me dire s'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Je m'inquiétais et un simple coup de fil n'aurait pas suffit. Je voulais vraiment te voir Bella. » Il avait cette lueur étrange qu'il avait souvent quand il me regardait, quoi qu'il en soit j'étais contente de l'avoir en face de moi et, ajouté à mon état psychologique actuel, assez émue._

_Baissant les yeux je lui dis « Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé merci beaucoup d'être là, je suis contente de te voir. »_

_Il redescendit brièvement les yeux sur mes jambes repliées puis posa sa main sur les miennes. « Comment tu te sens ? » Sa voix redevint plus douce et son regard soucieux._

_« Pour te faire une idée j'ressens c'que tu as ressentis quand tu as perdu ta mère. » _

_Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward est morte quand il avait 19 ans. Cette femme au tempérament très hyperactif occupait son temps entre de nombreuses associations caritatives et sa passion pour la peinture. Bien qu'elle aimait son fils elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partir à l'aventure et voler au secours des personnes dans le besoin, ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles. Edward m'avait confié qu'il avait eu du mal à se remettre de son décès en partie parce qu'il aurait voulu partager plus de moments avec elle et qu'au final il avait été bien plus proche d'elle que de son père._

_Aujourd'hui je vis exactement ce qu'il a vécu._

_Il se rapprocha de moi au point que nos genoux se touchaient et passa une main dans mes cheveux. « Toute cette douleur s'atténuera bientôt crois moi, il faut juste que tu ne sois pas seule pour affronter ça. Moi je serais là si tu veux. Même si c'est pas dans tes habitudes il va falloir que tu parles Bella. Que tu fasses sortir toute cette souffrance pour prendre un nouveau départ. »_

_« Ce nouveau départ j'comptais le trouver à Forks mais tu vois ça s'est pas passé comme prévu ! » Rétorquais-je avec sarcasme._

_« Je sais, mais quelque part tu l'as trouvé non ? Je suis sûr qu'avec Charlie les choses ce sont bien mieux passées qu'avec Renée. »_

_« C'est vrai. Et justement, j'avais enfin une vie normale mais apparemment j'ai pas le droit au bonheur. » Ma voix calme et éteinte contrastait avec la tristesse et la colère qui me rongeaient._

_Je pouvais sentir mes larmes monter mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles sortent. Quand je serais seule oui, mais pas maintenant._

_« Bien sûr que si ! C'est normal que tu sois aussi résignée maintenant mais tu verras, bientôt tu prendras les choses autrement. Fais moi confiance je suis passé par là moi aussi. »_

_« Oui mais tu vois là j'suis épuisée, j'en peux plus. » Les larmes débordaient de mes yeux maintenant, merde !_

_Et bien sûr il le vit. « C'est normal avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Viens. » Il m'attira dans ses bras, l'endroit qui me manquait le plus depuis ses deux dernières années._

_Mon visage contre son cou, je respirais à pleins poumons son odeur qui n'avait pas changée et je profitais de la sensation de son torse contre moi. Il me serrait fort contre lui et avait, lui aussi plongé sa tête contre mon cou. _

_Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour mais maintenant je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je crois que finalement Edward était la solution à toutes mes souffrances. Il m'avait permis d'oublier mes peines et ma solitude quand j'étais avec Renée et depuis son arrivée à Forks, en l'espace de seulement quelques heures, le vide que je ressentais se comblait un peu. _

_Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je pourrais surmonter la perte de Charlie. _

_Cette constatation me dérouta un peu. Moi qui pensais avoir tiré un trait sur lui et les sentiments que je ressentais à son égard, j'étais un peu perdue._

_Après quelques minutes et quelques larmes versées de ma part je nous dirigeais vers la cuisine pour nous servir quelque chose à boire. _

_Nous continuâmes à parler, je lui racontais ma vie à Forks et lui parlait un peu de Charlie. Lui, il me raconta la fin de sa relation avec Renée et son emménagement par la suite à Chicago, sa ville d'origine. _

_Comme l'avait dit Angela il en avait eu marre du comportement trop insouciant de Renée et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités avant de la mettre à la porte._

_Ensuite il avait voulu changer d'air et retrouver ses amis et sa famille qui lui manquaient alors il était parti pour Chicago. Aujourd'hui il est professeur de dessin à l'école des beaux arts de la ville mais continue à faire de la photo à côté._

_Après avoir diné je retournais dans le salon, afin de mettre un peu d'ordre, Edward se trouvait près de moi._

_« Je suppose que tu n'as pas réservé de chambre d'hôtel, j'vais te préparer le lit de Charlie. Ca te va ? » Je me tournais pour le regarder._

_« Oui, si ça te dérange pas. Si tu préfère je peux dormir sur le canapé ou sur un matelas par terre, ça me pose aucun problème. »_

_« T'inquiète pas pour moi c'est bon. Et puis franchement le canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable et je n'veux pas que tu dormes par terre. »_

_« Ok. Comme tu veux »_

_Après quelques secondes de silence je me décidais enfin à aborder le sujet que j'avais en tête depuis son arrivée. « Hum, j'voulais te demander quelque chose. »_

_Il me scrutait, interrogatif. « Vas-y je t'écoute. »_

_« Tu sais depuis que je suis ici j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, et après ce qui s'est passé entre nous je me demande si tu m'en voulais ou si tu m'en veux toujours. »_

_Il se rapprocha de moi les sourcils froncés. « Non ! Pas du tout Bella. » Il prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je suis vraiment désolé si ça t'as fait de la peine mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour toi que je te laisse tranquille. Comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure tu prenais un nouveau départ en allant à Forks et je n'voulais pas t'empêcher de le faire en te harcelant. Et puis on ne se parlait plus, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. »_

_« Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi. J'ai été vraiment stupide de te traiter comme ça après… ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais dû venir te parler avant de partir mais j'avais la trouille. J'aurais vraiment voulu garder contact avec toi, la seule personne que je voulais fuir en venant ici c'est Renée. » _

_« Avoue que c'est ce qui s'est passé qui t'as encouragé à partir. »_

_« C'est vrai, et quelque part c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu vivre ici avec Charlie, sinon je suis sûre que je serais encore avec elle aujourd'hui. Je voulais surtout que toi et Renée n'ayez plus de problèmes et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »_

_Il eu un petit rire. « Et bien, tu vois qu'effectivement les choses vont mieux aujourd'hui entre nous. » J'eu un petit rictus. « Sérieusement, j'ai perdu mon temps avec cette femme. La seule chose positive qu'il m'est arrivé en sortant avec elle c'est de te rencontrer. » _

_La profondeur de son regard me mit un peu mal à l'aise. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Edward, sa me fait de la peine qu'elle ait pu te traiter comme ça. Tu mérite bien mieux. Tu n'as rencontré personne depuis ? »_

_Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin. « Non. A un moment j'ai essayé mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir une certaine personne de la tête. » _

_Cette phrase m'était apparemment destinée, et pour confirmer mes dires il posa sa main contre ma joue et me caressa avec son pouce. _

_Voyant que je ne répondais pas à sa remarque il reprit la parole. « Sa m'a fait beaucoup de mal de n'plus avoir de tes nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, je crois que même si les circonstances avaient été différentes j'aurais quand même trouvé un moyen de venir te voir. »_

_Etant dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche je me blottis contre son torse, je sentis ensuite ses bras entourer mon corps. Ainsi, dans son étau, je me sentais en sécurité et retrouvais les sensations qui m'avaient manquées. Il déposait de temps à autre des baisers sur mes cheveux, j'étais me sentais si bien que j'en culpabilisais un peu._

_« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmurais-je près de son oreille, je sentis alors ses bras se resserrer._

_Quelques secondes après je me détachais de lui à contre cœur._

_« Tu dois être fatigué, je vais te préparer le lit. Pendant ce temps mets toi à l'aise, fais comme chez toi. Si t'as envie de prendre une douche, regarder la télé ou faire autre chose n'hésite pas. »_

_Il sourit. « Merci. Justement j'allai te demander pour utiliser la salle de bain. J'vais y aller. »_

_Nous montions ensuite à l'étage. Pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche je soufflais un grand coup et pénétrais dans Sa chambre. La dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds Charlie était encore de ce monde, ça me faisais bizarre. Je me dépêchais de changer les draps, quitter vite cette pièce et me débarrasser des draps usagés qui portaient encore son odeur. _

_J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre mettre ma tenue pour dormir. Edward sortit de la salle de bain où je pris sa place pour faire ma toilette avant d'aller me coucher._

_Quand je retournais dans ma chambre il était là à m'attendre. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer ce qui me gênait un peu, surtout qu'avec mon débardeur et mon petit short je n'étais pas plus couverte que lui. _

_Lui par contre semblait complètement à l'aise et prit même le temps de me détailler de la tête au pied. Il s'avança pour m'embrasser le front, me dit « bonne nuit » et partit se coucher._

_Pendant plus d'une heure je restais éveillée dans mon lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je pensais à la journée que je venais de vivre et aux sentiments de toutes sortes qu'Edward avait fait renaître en moi. Je me posais aussi pleins de questions sur cette ambigüité qui était réapparue entre nous et quels étaient ses sentiments. Malgré tout ses gestes je ne pouvais croire qu'il puisse en avoir pour moi. _

_Mes réflexions se stoppèrent brusquement lorsque j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Je me redressais et vis Edward sur le seuil._

_« Je t'es réveillé ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis._

_« Non je ne dormais pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _

_Il entra et s'approcha de mon lit. « Hum, sa me gêne de te demander ça mais, je peux dormir avec toi ? »_

_J'étais étonnée. « Heu… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Il semblait chercher ses mots. « Disons que ça me mets plus mal à l'aise que prévu de dormir dans le lit de ton père. Et j'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. »_

_C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait se sentir mal d'occuper le lit d'un défunt. _

_Je lui fis un petit sourire pour le rassurer. « Viens. De toute façon moi non plus j'arrive pas à dormir. »_

_Je dégageais les couvertures lui permettant de me rejoindre dans le lit. _

_Nous étions chacun tourné face à l'autre et nous nous observions en silence grâce au peu de lumière que renvoyait la fenêtre de l'extérieur._

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait dormir dans son lit, j'me suis même pas posée la question. »_

_Je crus distinguer un sourire sur ses lèvres. « C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. » Après quelques secondes de silence il reprit. « Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu as l'air épuisée pourtant ? »_

_Nos voix basses résonnaient à peine dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lune, l'atmosphère était apaisante._

_« Je pensais à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois là, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. »_

_« Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser alors que tu étais seule ici, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. »_

_J'eu un sourire triste. « Je mérite pas que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi. »_

_« Bien sûr que si. » Sa voix devint encore plus basse._

_Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main droite sur ma hanche, je pouvais mieux voir ses yeux qui me fixaient sans ciller. « Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi. »_

_Sa phrase, prononcée à quelques centimètres de mon visage provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps. La tension que j'avais connue il y a de ça deux ans réapparut._

_Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens, sa main se mit alors à presser doucement ma hanche ce qui m'encouragea à me coller définitivement à lui. Sa tête était légèrement plus élevée que la mienne ce qui n'empêchait pas cependant nos souffles de se mélanger. Nos poitrines collées, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre très vite, comme lui pouvait sentir le mien s'emballer pour lui. Nos jambes quant à elles s'entremêlaient, Edward avait glissé une de ses jambes entre les miennes._

_Doucement je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais. Les poils de sa fine barbe la rendait un peu rugueuse mais j'aimais cette sensation, lui aussi semblait apprécier puisqu'il ferma les yeux sous mes caresses. _

_Il les rouvrit et me regardant il avança un peu plus son visage du mien. Nos nez se frottèrent gentiment l'un contre l'autre alors que nos bouches étaient séparées d'à peine un millimètre. Le désir me gagnait de plus en plus, ne tenant plus je me mis à caresser de mes lèvres les siennes. J'y déposais ensuite un doux baiser, je pus enfin retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres qui m'avait tant marquée._

_Je reculais de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir apprécier sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la dernière fois, mais je ne pus rien voir de plus puisqu'il s'avança à son tour vers moi. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla, geste qui me rendit dingue, puis il m'embrassa. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche et je l'imitai immédiatement, nos langues purent enfin se rencontrer. Notre baiser s'intensifia, il devint davantage fougueux et très sensuel, bien plus intense que notre premier baiser._

_Nos mains ne restèrent pas en reste et partirent à la découverte de l'autre. Edward attrapa ma jambe gauche qu'il remonta jusqu'à son bassin, il se mit à caresser ma cuisse nue tout en frottant son érection de plus en plus grosse contre mon intimité brulante, ce qui déclencha nos gémissements._

_Quant à moi j'enfouis ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et rapprochais encore plus son visage du mien pour approfondir notre baiser qui n'avait pas cessé depuis. Mon autre main, elle, s'aventura plus bas dans le but de pouvoir toucher son sexe prisonnier de son sous-vêtement. Devenant de plus en plus audacieuse je me mis à frotter lascivement son érection, Edward se mit alors à pousser des grognements sourds qui me firent trembler d'excitation. Voulant aller plus loin je commençais à faufiler ma main dans son boxer mais il m'attrapa brusquement le poignet._

_Il stoppa notre baiser et me bascula sur dos, il attrapa mon autre poignet et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Il se trouvait à présent assis à califourchon sur mes hanches. _

_Essoufflés nous nous fixions du regard, sous le sien si dur et empreint de désir je me sentais vulnérable, totalement à sa merci et j'aimais ça. Maintenant il n'y avait que lui et moi, j'avais momentanément occulté le reste._

_Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et se pencha pour atteindre mon cou. Je sentis d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa langue, et ensuite ses dents qui se mêlèrent à la douce torture qu'il m'infligeait. Les yeux clos je laissais sortir de faibles gémissements de ma bouche._

_Je l'entendis me murmurer d'une voix rauque. « Si… tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… il faut que tu m'arrête tout de suite… j'pourrai plus m'arrêter après. »_

_Comme si je voulais le repousser ! Pour lui faire comprendre les choses j'arquais mon dos afin de coller ma poitrine contre la sienne et lui dis d'une voix aussi rauque que la sienne. « J'ai envie de toi Edward. »_

_Il sortit alors sa tête de mon cou, m'embrassa avec urgence et détacha ses doigts des miens. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon débardeur et il empoigna chacun de mes seins. Pendant un moment il les caressa et titilla mes pointes durcies, puis il se remit en position assise et entreprit de m'enlever mon haut. Il contempla alors ma poitrine maintenant nue, oubliant ma gêne je passais à mon tour mes mains sous son t-shirt. _

_Je pris le temps de toucher son ventre finement musclé, sentir les quelques poils qu'il pouvait avoir frôler mes doigts et enfin caresser ses pectoraux. Il se laissait faire tout en me regardant puis enfin je le débarrassais de son t-shirt. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois torse nu mais je ne me lassais pas de le voir ainsi, surtout que maintenant je pouvais le détailler sans honte._

_Ayant besoin du contact de sa peau sur moi je le tirais par le bras et pris possession une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Sentir sa poitrine nue contre la mienne était une sensation vraiment grisante._

_Edward profita de cette position pour effectuer quelques mouvements de bassin, créant ainsi une douce et douloureuse friction entre nos sexes. Nous gémissions de contentement mais il se stoppa, il me prit par surprise et passa la barrière de mon short puis de ma culotte et atteignit mon intimité trempée. Il effectua des petites caresses sur mon clitoris puis introduisit deux doigts en moi. Ces lents va-et-vient me firent pousser des petits cris étouffés par sa bouche._

_S'en fut alors trop pour moi, j'avais besoin de plus. Pendant qu'il continuait de m'exciter j'essayais de lui enlever son dernier vêtement. Comprenant mon envie il s'arrêta, me laissa le déshabiller puis en fit de même avec moi._

_Nous étions maintenant nus, il mit ses avants bras de part et d'autre de ma tête pour ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi. Je baissais brièvement les yeux pour voir son pénis, devenu énorme du à l'érection, frôler mon entrée puis je le regardais lui, droit dans les yeux. Son regard était, l'espace d'un instant, plus doux. Il caressait mes cheveux puis ma joue, moi je n'osais bouger. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il s'exclama._

_« J'ai pas de préservatif ! »_

_Je lui souris doucement tout en lui caressant la joue. « Je prends la pilule, c'est bon. »_

_Il retrouva alors son calme. Il se releva très légèrement et toujours avec ses yeux accrochés aux miens il me pénétra doucement. Son sexe en moi était quelque chose d'indescriptible, il m'emplissait totalement. C'était si bon. _

_Il amorça bien vite un lent et doux va-et-vient, bien meilleur que ce qu'il m'avait fait avec ses doigts. J'eu besoin de plus et lui fis signaler. Il accéléra ses mouvements et j'eu bientôt besoin de m'agripper à ses bras. Pour approfondir ses pénétrations j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et bougeais mon bassin à la rencontre du sien. _

_La tendresse laissa vite place à la passion et la dureté. Il me martelait de ses coups de rein et je lui en redemandais encore. Lui, il m'ordonnait de me laisser complètement aller ce que je fis volontiers. L'excitation proche de son apogée mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir et je l'entendis susurrer mon prénom à maintes reprises. Sa délivrance était proche mais il attendait la mienne._

_« Bella… Bella ma puce…faut que tu viennes avec moi. Viens ! »_

_Il buta alors plusieurs fois sur mon point sensible, je perdais totalement pied._

_« Humm… Edward… Edward va-y encore… j'y suis presque ! »_

_Il me pénétrait encore et encore et je criais enfin ma délivrance qui entraîna la sienne par la même occasion._

_« Mmm… oui Edward ça y est. Edward ! »_

_« Ah, putain ! Bella ! »_

_Je le sentis brutalement se déverser en moi, ses coups de rein se firent plus lents. Il s'arrêta ensuite et retomba sur moi, sans toutefois me faire mal. Sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine et je lui caressais les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Puis il se détacha de mon étreinte, s'allongea à côté de moi et m'entraîna contre son torse. Je sentis peu à peu sa respiration se calmer, je levais alors la tête pour voir s'il dormait mais je tombais sur ses beaux yeux verts qui me regardaient._

_Après quelques secondes il pencha sa tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres._

_« Dors maintenant ma puce. »_

_Docilement je reposais ma tête contre lui et m'endormis presque aussitôt._

_Le lendemain matin je me réveillais bien plus sereine que ces derniers jours mais j'eu la désagréable surprise d'être seule dans mon lit. Après y être restée pendant encore quelques minutes je me levais à la recherche d'Edward…_

« J'ai été voir ton amie Angela et elle m'a dit que tu serais sûrement là. » Il avait l'air un peu anxieux.

« Oh… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'avais envie de venir ici avant de partir. »

« Ok, mais t'aurais pu me prévenir ou au moins avoir ton portable sur toi. » Edward s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien !

Je lui fis un petit sourire. « Désolée, mais j'comptais pas m'éterniser ici. D'ailleurs j'allais partir te rejoindre là »

« D'accord. Donc maintenant tu peux t'éloigner du bord, hein ! » C'était pour ça qu'il avait le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire ?

« Ok, ne t'inquiète pas » Souris-je. Je m'avançais vers lui et passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Ne me dis pas ça alors que sa fait presque une heure que j'te cherche et que je finis par te retrouver au pied d'une falaise. » Il me serra contre lui.

« T'as crus quoi en me voyant, que j'allais sauter ! »

Il rit. « Non. J'avais juste un peu peur que tu glisses, c'est tout. »

Toujours avec un petit sourire aux lèvres je lui caressais la joue et l'embrassais doucement. Maintenant son inquiétude inutile passée il regarda le paysage devant lui.

« Sa t'arrive souvent de venir ici ? »

Je me détachais de lui et me tournai une nouvelle fois vers la falaise. « J'aimais souvent venir ici, généralement seule. D'ailleurs au début Charlie était aussi inquiet que toi de me savoir seule ici. » A ces souvenirs ma tristesse réapparue.

Edward se colla contre mon dos et encercla ma taille de ses bras. « C'est un endroit magnifique, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aime autant. »

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes.

Il ajouta ensuite près de mon oreille. « Et j'espère que tu en as bien profité parce qu'à Chicago y'a pas d'endroits comme ça. »

Je souris. « C'est pour ça que je suis venue, pour en profiter une dernière fois. On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux. »

Il se détacha de moi. « Tu souhaites passer chez toi avant de partir ? J'ai fini de charger tes affaires dans la voiture mais si tu veux on peut y retourner une dernière fois. »

« Non c'est bon, on peut prendre la route. »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna vers la voiture. Nous prîmes ensuite la route pour l'aéroport de Seattle.

Dans quelques heures je serais chez Edward à Chicago afin de commencer, pour la deuxième fois, quelque chose de nouveau, cette idée me plaisait mais m'angoissait aussi un peu.

J'angoisse parce que j'ai peur que tout se finisse aussi brutalement qu'à Forks, j'ai supporté beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant et je ne pourrai pas supporter un nouveau coup dur. Edward fait de son mieux pour me rassurer à propos de ça mais aussi et surtout, il est resté avec moi.

Je pensais son séjour à Forks bref mais encore une fois il m'a surpris. Après notre première nuit ensemble j'ai abordé la question de son retour chez lui, c'est là qu'il m'a avoué être venu ici avec une idée précise en tête : que je vienne vivre avec lui là-bas.

Une longue conversation s'en ai alors suivi et après quelques réticences de ma part nous avions trouvé un compromis : je viens vivre chez lui et il m'aide à financer mes études mais j'étudierai dans une petite fac et trouverai un petit boulot pour participer aux frais de l'appartement et des études.

Les jours qui ont suivi il a tenu à m'aider pour le tri et le déménagement de toutes les affaires de la maison, il m'a soutenu dans ces moments difficiles, comme lorsque j'ai donné à Billy les clés de la maison quelques heures auparavant, mais il a eu aussi la patience de supporter mon caractère lunatique. Il a, comme toujours, été génial avec moi.

Quitter Forks aussi vite m'avait semblé au départ une mauvaise idée mais cela me paraît aujourd'hui être la meilleure solution. Pour arriver à faire mon deuil dans un premier temps mais avant tout parce que tôt ou tard j'allais bien quitter cette ville, autant partir maintenant et avec Edward qui plus est.

Je n'ai plus peur de le dire maintenant, je l'aime et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il me l'a assez montré ses derniers jours et lorsque nous étions à Montréal pour que je doute encore de lui.

Le paysage défile devant mes yeux et l'impression de déjà-vu me gagne, cette fois-ci la verdure s'efface au profit du béton. Je me surprends même à ressentir les mêmes choses, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons évidemment. J'ai aussi une pensée pour mes amis que j'ai laissé là-bas, en particulier Angela et Jacob mais je sais que je les reverrais.

Je me lance une nouvelle fois dans l'inconnu, dans une nouvelle quête de bonheur on peut dire. Malheureusement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester encore et toujours sur mes gardes et je crois que c'est compréhensible même si avec Edward je me sens à l'abri de toutes les choses néfastes de mon existence.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et l'observe. L'aura de calme qu'il dégage en permanence m'apaise une fois de plus et je ferme les yeux.

La route du bonheur est longue mais j'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

**FIN**


End file.
